Conventionally, various optical disks for providing optical recording and/or reproduction such as those of read-only type, that is, so-called compact disks and the like, of DRAW type capable of writing desired information only once and of rewritable type have been known. Among those optical disks, in those of the type such as read-only type, which record information by the use of pits physically provided thereon, so-called tracking control is performed by directing a light beam onto the center of a pit row. On the other hand, in magneto-optical disks and the like which record information without using such pits physically recorded, tracking control is provided, in general, by installing guiding grooves with a rectangular shape in their cross-section, indicating a recording path of information, preliminary formed on a substrate.
In those optical disks described above, detection of information is performed based on a reproduced light transmitted through a recording layer or on a reflected light obtained by allowing a reproduced light transmitted through a recording layer to reflect from a reflective layer properly disposed. For example, a metal film made of Al or the like is employed as the reflective layer in a magneto-optical disk where reflection-type detection is performed.
In the mean time, recently studies on optical cards and so-called optical tapes have been carried out to provide an optical memory medium other than optical disks. In those optical cards and optical tapes, recording and/or reproduction is performed by utilizing the same principle as the optical disks. For example, an optical tape is basically composed of an elongated film substrate, an optical recording layer provided on the film substrate, on which recording of information is performed by utilizing the magneto-optical effect, photochromism, etc. and a protective layer for protecting the optical recording layer.
For those optical tapes, the following arrangement is suggested as in the case of magnetic tapes for VTR (Video Tape Recorder): an optical tape is stored in a cassette case; a portion thereof is taken out from the cassette case to be brought into an operative position for recording or reproduction; tracks as paths for information recording are predeterminately set in a direction slanting to the longitudinal direction of the optical tape so as to permit recording and/or reproduction.
Meanwhile, in those optical tapes, since a substrate thereof is generally thin as well as flexible, it is extremely difficult to form on the substrate guiding grooves for providing tracking control. Hence, a method for providing tracking control for optical tapes is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-117326 (117326/1988).
The system described therein provides straight guiding patterns which are optically recorded on a recording layer prior to recording operation, being predeterminately disposed in positions parallel to and adjacent to actual tracks, and performs recording and reproduction in parallel with the guiding patterns while reproducing the guiding patterns.
In the mean time, the above-mentioned optical recording medium generally enables high recording density for information, and therefore has a comparatively large storage capacity, yet it is desired to further increase the storage capacity with the thought of using the medium for long-time recording of music information and video information or enabling, for example, double recording etc. of information in order to prevent losing of information due to external causes.
However, for the above-mentioned method, it is necessary to additionally install a light source for recording the guiding patterns, another light source for reproducing the guiding patterns, a photodetector and so on in addition to a light source, a photodetector, etc for recording or reproducing information on or from the optical tape. Therefore, the arrangement presents problems that the number of parts of optical head for optical tapes is increased, the cost becomes high, and the recording density of information is lowered due to the fact that the guiding patterns are recorded on the recording layer in addition to information.